In a long term evolution-advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced, hereinafter briefly referred to as LTE-A) system, high data rate coverage may be increased by using a coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (Coordinated Multi-point Transmission/Reception, hereinafter briefly referred to as CoMP) technology, so as to improve cell edge throughput and/or increase system throughput. The so-called CoMP refers to that multiple geographically separated transmission points (which may be understood as different cells) cooperatively participate in data transmission or reception of a user equipment (User Equipment, hereinafter briefly referred to as UE).
The CoMP may be classified into downlink CoMP and uplink CoMP. The downlink CoMP refers to that multiple cells directly or indirectly participate in transmission of downlink data of the same UE. The uplink CoMP refers to that multiple cells simultaneously receive uplink data of the same UE and combine and process the uplink data by using a certain technology. The downlink CoMP is classified into joint processing and coordinated scheduling. The joint processing mode may further be classified into: joint transmission and dynamic cell selection. The joint transmission refers to that multiple cells simultaneously transmit data for a UE through a physical downlink shared channel (Physical Downlink Shared Channel, hereinafter briefly referred to as PDSCH), so as to improve the quality of signals received by the UE and/or eliminate interference from other UEs. The dynamic cell selection refers to that only one cell transmits data for the UE at any time and the cell may be dynamically selected from a CoMP coordination set. In the coordinated scheduling mode, only a serving cell performs scheduling and transmission for the UE, and mutual interference among different UEs may be avoided by coordinating resources among the cells, such as time, frequency, power, space, etc.
During the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that although the LTE-A system supports the CoMP, data exchange between a serving cell and a coordinating cell in the LTE-A system cannot be implemented in the prior art.